You've Got Time
by ReceiverOfWisdom302
Summary: Such heavy burdens upon the shoulder are unwarranted, and both of them find appeasement in their half-state of bliss within every day life of being university students. The simple motive of heading to a friend's house leads the two into a frenzied hell of a town, forcing them to comply with one another for survival in facing their inner demons. Rated T, will be changed to M
1. Downpour

Cold rain that drizzled relentlessly. That was what had stirred her – the flickering drops that dribbled through the wooden cracks of the construct she was slumped beneath.

She opened her eyes, slowly but surely. A contrasting black against the soft grey of her eyes dilated for a moment, and things seemed blurred, sparing the female the brief and nearly alarming visage of pedestrians scurrying for cover in the darkening town atmosphere of that town. She could hardly even recognize what was in front of her in the bleary aftermath of her hopefully short-lived rest.

When had she fallen asleep?

Along the raindrop-flowing streets, a patch of fur skimmed rather lazily along the ground, headless and ragged.

No, not headless. As it turned in her direction, Mikasa was only relieved at the realization that the creature simply had its nose pressed towards the ground, peering through the hair in its face at the drenched grounds for something. She stared motionlessly, captivated as the mop of a dog wiggled around without so much as a puff at the weather.

She felt stiff, and very tired. The invading prickles of moisture that contacted her face were not aiding her condition. Parts of her hair clung to her face, and she could place serious debate into whether or not she had a nose, for she certainly had no sense of feeling for it.

When she became better aware of her surroundings, she shifted slightly, and turned her head, only to find a newer fur-like texture tickling her face; a familiar scent to push forth its invasive presence. With a smile quirking her lips at the familiarity, Mikasa found herself nuzzling into it slightly with the dreary tiredness lingering. A headache was making itself known in the back of her attentions.

She conjured warmth from the source of the material, soft and homely. Her defenses against the weather she so enjoyed had been fortified, and soon disturbed as a hand made itself known, shifting around near her hip. Alarmed by this, Mikasa urged herself to sit up more, bringing her own hand up to press a palm to one of her eyes, looking over at the person objectified as her comfort. So suddenly, things came flowing back to her.

They were waiting for the bus.

"Oh." A dim tone of slightened disappointment from the person. Annie had discreetly retracted her hand back to her own side, blinking as if she had been on the brink of sleep as well. There was no finishing statement defending the slackness of the physical barrier that was a generality between them. The bench was compact. The fact they were touching one another was logic. But an arm around her?

"It's cold," the blonde finally said, moving her hands up to her mouth to cup and breathe into them. Her breath pooled out past them in a dispersing mist.

It made better sense. It must have been uncomfortable for Mikasa to be leaning against the other, crushing her arm into her side. All other assumptions slipped away from her thoughts like the drops that leaked down upon them.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Annie moved a bit, digging around in the pockets of her fur-trimmed jacket for her phone, just to peek at the time.

A pause. "Half an hour. We could have caught the subway and been there by now."

Mikasa sighed inwardly, and sat further upright, finally allowing the other her space. Sourly, the other female responded by shifting much more abruptly, as if making a point to her discomfort. It was ignored. "The buses must be out." _A subway would be cheaper than a cab at the distance they needed to go_, she reasoned. With no mention of a cab from Annie, she must have come to a similar conclusion.

They sat in silence for a few moments, finally taking the opportunity to relish the serene downpour, before Mikasa proposed that they walk across the street to the stairs descending into the trams for the subway. Without any formal indication as to whether or not she agreed, Annie had pulled her hood up, and began stalking across the barren road with the dark-haired female shortly pursuing.

In the brief depths of the stairs, they were underground, and Annie was pecking on her cell phone for digital copies of short-term purchased tickets that were not likely to have expired yet in her recent trip – a product of wanderlust-driven impulse for university students on break.

Mikasa observed the glowing schedule propped up in the midst of the platform, such of which catered to the idea of dropping them at their destination soon. The next one to arrive was, fortunately, not too far off.

Against her own intent of making it to their destination with fashionable tardiness, there was a sudden chill that rippled its way down her back. She stood, rigid and paralyzed with the sensation that pricked down along her skin; unwarranted. Her breath constricted as she turned to the side, brows rising and lips hung slightly mute.

There was _no one_ else around them.


	2. Objectives

Whipping her head in Annie's direction with her alarm, it seemed she was not unique in this realization, for those cool blue opticals were more intent on searching the environment than the soft glow of her phone. She did not, however, present as much distinguished trepidation over the odd revelation, rather, her brows were pressed into affliction.

It was not _closed_. The trams were still shown to be running, and aside from the dingy decay and unkemptness of the station, things seemed active.

The creeping distress reigned in the back of her mind as she shoved her unease under a boot, taking the moment to truly evaluate the lack of people in a rather populated and industrious town. She listened for footsteps, she listened for voices, she listened even for the revving of cars beyond the stairs they had trudged down.

Annie had gone back to peering at her phone. In her personal effort to capture the reins on her suspicions, Mikasa slid her own cell from the pocket of her jacket, and immediately began dialing away at – oh, Eren had mentioned that morning that the bill for his service had yet to be paid. Her thumb discoursed into tabbing in Armin's number instead.

In the very least, she could inform them of why the two were so _fashionably_ late. Why she had not gotten a call from them already was beyond her – perhaps she did not credit her peers with enough patience. A drawling tone sounded instead of the usual ringing she might receive. With furrowed brows, she pulled it away from her ear, and checked her signal bar, which ever so affectionately responded with **No Service**.

"Annie."

The blonde was over near a corner by a vacant ticket booth. The lights were still on inside. Even so, it was far too dark where they were for her taste. Both arms were propped up on the ledge from the window, and she was scowling so heavily towards the interior, Mikasa felt as if the structure might burst into flames under the pressure.

"_Annie_."

Finally, said female looked away from the window, and towards her. Apprehensive and within the sharp confines of disdain, it caused the ravenette's heart to thrum. A lack of verbal recognition told her to simply go ahead with what she had to say.

"I have no service. You should text Armin, or, someone."

"I don't have service either."

_Ah_. Immediately, her eyes caught on to a pay phone attached to a wall near a dying, flickering vending machine. Annie had returned to stalking and prowling along the front of all of the booths, eyes intent on seeking _anyone_ out while Mikasa took a brisk jog over to a machine, digging into her damp jeans for change.

Those phones were out too. With a soft hiss, she cluttered the phone back into its hold with a more solemn movement. Perhaps someone had just hit something down a few blocks to disconnect lines.

Her footsteps were lighter as she made her way back towards the schedule, suddenly much more mindful of the heavy tap they made as she stepped. As soon as they made it to the next station, she would make their friends aware that they were on their way. It was pointless to fret about a lack of contact at that point. After a glance at the schedule, Mikasa meandered out to the edge of the platform to lean out slightly, peering into the tunnel that roared out at her scoping invasion of its depths.

A tram horn, echoing off of the walls, caused her to step back from the track and look towards the alerted blonde, having finally given up on prowling those innocent, fearful-under-her-stare booths.

"I bet the bus passed by now." The lion-hearted being had murmured, joining up beside Mikasa with pessimism lacing throughout her tone. The comment came and went without any remark to be returned to it.

When the train did finally come, the two could only gawk at the spectacle of its lights being dead up until the point that it stopped. In that complete stop, then, and only then, did the lights flicker on to reveal an empty and barren interior, devoid of life. The doors opened, and it remained still, as if waiting to ensnare the two that looked openly and fixedly upon the transportation.

"Here we are." Annie murmured, as if introducing such a spectacle.

_There they were. Getting onto a spooky train in a dark subway_, Mikasa mused in thought. The entirety of it was so bizarre, she could hardly hold the slight uneasy smile that tugged at the corners of her lips.

"It must be the storm. Even in a town like this, I guess people are opting for other ways of getting around… This must be why."

Or so she had convinced herself. But someone should have come along by now.

It was nothing either of them wanted to concern further with. Annie took initiative to poke her head through the door, and glance about, before wading inside and picking a seat. All of them were open, after all. A small town, and a subway ran right through it. Perhaps it was a normality for the area. There was no reason to get so worked up, right? Their brief trip there had been nothing short of interesting.

Still, Mikasa did not like it. Rather than cramming herself against the other woman again, she respectfully selected a seat across and slightly diagonal from her. Annie kept her eyes trained on the window. The lights remained on, and with a soft jolt, the thing began moving. _Someone_ was dictating it a few rail cars ahead of them.

"This is textbook horror." Mikasa crossed a knee over the other, arms folded.

"My whole life is textbook horror."

It was a bit crude to smile about that, even a little, as aware of the blonde's life as she was. Being discreet about it, the partial oriental tugged at the edge of her scarf and dragged it over her mouth, eyes closing as she tilted her head back. It would be a bit of a journey before the next station. They had time to cool their jittered minds. 


	3. Observation

p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Eventually, Mikasa became restless./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Abandoning her backpack, she went to the windowed door that was connected to the block behind theirs and peered through it with an intent of seeking other passengers. Still, nothing greeted her curiosities./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"While the train slowed and jerked now and then, she had not yet abandoned the hopes that they would soon be at the end of the line. When the tram finally stopped, and the doors opened, no one else boarded then either. One stop down, two to go./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Annie adopted the role of partial cell-phone junkie, partial restless occupant. She seemed to be reading over things, all the while continually switching which leg was over which, and how her bangs fell to the line of her face./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The woman that stood attentive by the door of their block grew more and more aware of the unease, and was urged to waltz her way over and smooth the blonde's hair to the side, simply so she would stop messing with it./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Her own habits even bothered her. Each time she caught herself chewing at the edge of her lip, she reprimanded herself. Anxiety betrayed her will to push down habit. /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Something/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" was very wrong about their situation. She could not place a finger on just /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"what/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" was wrong, and therefore discovered her paranoia to be ridiculous./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The silence between the two that was usually a respectable comfort became awkward. Annie ran out of things to do with her hands, ran out of whatever her eyes had been scanning. She sat there bored and without affliction, turning and prodding at the bland silver ring on one of her fingers. Her own passive observation of the walls and the general interior of that subway became obsessive detail seeking./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Third stop, fourth stop./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Mikasa exhaled a pent breath as the train slowed for the last time that they would experience. Things would be fine. Annie would take care of the tickets, /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"as if there was anyone there to be mindful of them/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment:  
initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;", and they could make their way the short distance of a few blocks before their destination would be in their grasp. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"There was nothing to get so worked up over./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Certainly not the lack of occupants in the area. There were many more blocks to the tram. Many more methods of transportation. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Another reprimand for her misbehaving thought process./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She checked the time on her phone. A dull irritation hit her as her bar continued with the already old greeting of /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"No Service/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;". It was a little later than two in the afternoon, and yet the darkened skies beyond still apparent at the glow of the ascending stairs made it seem much later. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"A few stalling moments in the frame of the doors, and they made their way out to the soaked platform. The stairs oozed down rain water and mud from outside. All they would need to do would be to make a lasting effort of ascending those stairs, and they would be free. Sasha's house was just a few blocks beyond near open forest terrain. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Confident in this, Mikasa began to progress in the seemingly final lengths of their journey, only to be held back by a firm tug on the material around her neck. When Annie had managed to get a grip on the red fabric was beyond her, and she opened her mouth with confrontation on mind, until the blonde effectively hushed her, and gestured to the green sign above the mouth of their exit./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Sketchy letters read "Welcome to Silent Hill"./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The meaning was imprinted./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"As the two approached the sign, unbelieving of such words, they experienced something immense as their feet threatened to push past the defined barrier such a sign seemed to establish. A mortifying chill that spread down the spine, locking them as they were. Annie shuddered for reasons no words could describe, confident that such vocabulary did not thrive in the world./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial;  
background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""We're at the end of the line." The black-haired woman breathed, head tilted towards the sign. "This is our stop." She continued with a voice of urgency, blinking to wear away the traitorous words./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Right." Annie agreed, simply and without commitment however just as much taken by the strangeness as the other. They counted properly, if she recalled right./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Yet just as the other declared, it was the end of the line. There was no further that they could go, as it had always been when crossing the expanse of the terrain just to get from their location to the home of the friend, as very few times as they had utilized the subway. It had been entirely fine the first time they had done it, and the return trip./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Mikasa's expression had drawn blank, aside from the tightening of lips as Annie proceeded to propose that they get above ground and assess their location. In spite of rain, it would be best to proceed to another route. They had wasted enough time, and Mikasa was inclined to agree. The strange terror of those words did not leave them as they tramped up the stairs, heavily aware of the continual lack of other human presence./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Dark streets and dingy buildings littered on either side of them as they escaped the confines of the metro area, no longer interested in any connection of the route./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"They stood there, and stood there, evaluating the unfamiliar town./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The fear and uncertainty that had been harbored before receded and withered by the open area as they earned a new concentration that was suddenly more realistic. A metro seemed trapping, but as they inhaled the free air, confidence and mannerisms returned to them./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Annie bore her eyes into the concrete, tugging her hood up as she passed through the overhang the subway presented. What had once been a soothing wave turned into a torrential downpour, and the blonde was soaked within moments of stepping out into the open./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The longer Mikasa stood by the entrance, the more light-headed and infirm she felt – and so she followed the other into the darkness./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"No cars could be heard in the distance. Nor distilled city noises, nor footsteps aside from their own./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image:  
initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"It was surreal./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"As Annie raised a burdened head to the sad buildings above, Mikasa meandered her way towards a bus stop map. "I didn't know this town was anywhere close to our area."/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Neither did I."/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""The buses aren't running here for a time, this says."/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Oh."/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""We can catch the next metro running from the other line and try to go back a stop."/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"No notion of comprehension from the blonde, and yet Mikasa knew well that she had been heard. They backtracked the short distance from the entrance to the station that they had traveled, only to be met with a cold and vacant wall where the decent to the stairs once was./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""It was right here."/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I'll check further down."/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""No." The swordswoman reached out, grasping the fluff-rimmed coat of the shorter female to stop her. "It was /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"right here/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"."/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Annie looked, truly /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"looked/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" at the blank wall with all the doubtfulness of furrowed brows. She finally hiked one up her forehead, and turned her gaze back towards the other./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Really/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"? She could almost hear. Mikasa began questioning whether or not she was capable of thinking straight. Everything looked proper, aside from the concrete brick blockage to the entrance. In small red lettering that drizzled, still wet, Mikasa could see /spanspan style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Stay True!/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" contrasting the much lighter surface./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""What the fuck?"/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Mikasa had snapped her head back in Annie's direction, surprised by the sudden profanity, while said individual did not linger on the scene, but rather pursued the bus stop details once again./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She was even ready to option for a taxi at that point, but it went unspoken. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The ravenette passed a look to the skies from beneath her hood, adjusting the straps of her soaked backpack. "Let's just find somewhere to go into for now. We're just moping around out here, and I want to find service. Maybe even just wifi and let them know what's going on."/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I think we should – is that a deer?"/spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"It was unlike her to drop from a topic of importance so quickly. Mikasa shot her an odd look, before following the direction that she stared in./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Indeed, a shadowy stag loomed down the street from them, head held high in the midst of the bare street. Vacant milky eyes were a dismay to sentience. They glimmered like distant car lights, though there was no moon to be held responsible for such a reflection. /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"While both women upheld that stare for a few moments, they brushed the vigilant being aside from their topic for a moment./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial;  
background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Too many things occurred at once within a short period of time./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"With a dim buzzing roar in the back of their minds, they pulled tight to their belongings, and shoved themselves into the nearest building that was not locked./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"As they peered out from the windows of a small diner, the ominous being stood guard the same approximate distance away even though the two maneuvered themselves away a good couple of blocks. It moved and stalked with uncomfortable stealth./spanspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Calibri; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"br /span/p 


End file.
